Shadows from Beyond: Book 1: River of Death
by Deltra 307
Summary: Three kits are born into Thunderclan under a mysterious prophecy. But a clan rivalries deepen, and the one thing the clans need most crumbles away, the weight of their clan falls on their shoulders. Will the three rise to the challenge?
1. Allegiances

**Analogies**

**Fireclan**

Leader- **Cloudstar**-long haired white tom with green eyes

Deputy- **Littlemoon**-cream and brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Medicine Cat- **Goldenmoon**-tortoiseshell and white tom

Warriors- **Yellowstream**-golden tabby she-cat

**Heatherfur**-light brown she-cat

**Brackenpelt**-Brown and white tabby she-cat

**Snowfoot**-white and brown tom

**Leopardspot**-unusually spotted brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Larkpaw**

**Tigerfang**-brown tabby tom

**Jayfrost**-gray tabby she-cat

**Robinfeather**-brown and white tabby tom

**Echoclaw**-silver she-cat with black spots

**Ravenwing**-black tom

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Rainsong**-blue gray tom

**Honeypelt**-cream colored she-cat

**Blackstorm**-white tom with black spots

**Fireclaw**-reddish tabby tom

**Smoketail**-gray she-cat

**Snowflight**-white tom

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Apprentices- **Flamepaw**-reddish tabby tom

**Larkpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Whitepaw**-pure white she-cat

**Firepaw**-reddish tabby tom

Queens- **Shadowfeather**-black she-cat; nursing Rainsong's kits Hollykit (tabby she-cat), Leafkit (cream colored she-cat), Redkit (dark ginger tom) and Bramblekit (tabby tom)

**Swiftail**-black she-cat; nursing Cloudstar's kits Breezekit (black she-cat), Dovekit (gray and white tom), and Cinderkit (silver tabby she-cat)

Elders- **Willowclaw**-silver tabby she-cat; formerly a loner

**Flashfire**-dark ginger tom; formerly a loner

**Dapplefrost**-white she-cat; formerly a loner

**Lakeclan**

Leader- **Blackstar**-black tom

Deputy- **Moonflower**-long haired white she-cat

Medicine Cat- **Blaire**-beautiful black she-cat; formerly a loner

Warriors- **Liz**-brown and white she-cat; formerly a loner

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

**Patty**-brown and white she-cat; formerly a loner

**Longfang**-light brown tom

**Bramblestripe**-dark brown tabby tom

**Oakstrike**-brown and white tabby tom

**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

**Windfang**-black tom

**Mouseclaw**-brown and white tom

**Mooneye**-brown and cream tom

**Crowflight**-black tom

**Rainflower**-blue gray she-cat

**Dustcloud**-light brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Snowfeather**-white she-cat

**Cherrytail**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Appleleaf**-reddish tabby she-cat

Apprentices- **Ivypaw**-silver tabby she-cat

**Fawnpaw**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Emberpaw**-gray tom

**Dewpaw**-blue gray she-cat

Elders- **Heavyfoot**-large black and white tom with large paws

**Cloudclan**

Leader- **Fogstar**-light gray tom

Deputy- **Birdsong**-jet black tom

Medicine Cat-**Rosethorn**-dark cream she-cat

Warriors- **Fogpelt**-light gray and white tom

**Littlesnow**-white she-cat

**Apprentices: Fernpaw**

**Roseblossom**-dark cream she-cat

**Firefall**-dark ginger tom

**Shadowbird**-black tom

**Apprentice: Stormypaw**

**Dawnfire**-silver she-cat

**Blazingfang**-dark ginger tom

**Wetwing**-blue gray tom

**Cloudstep**-pale gray tom

Queens- **Hazelpelt**-gray and white she-cat; expecting Tigerpelt's kits

Apprentices- **Fernpaw**-light gray tabby she-cat

**Stormypaw**-dark gray she-cat

**Mountainclan**

Leader- **Shadowstar**-very dark, almost black tom with jet black stripes

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Deputy- **Goldenfang**-golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat- **Fireflight**-reddish tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

Warriors- **Mossfang**-blue gray tom

**Ashfall**-light gray she-cat

**Sootwing**-black tom with white paws and tipped tail

**Swallowflight**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Brownpatch**-white tom with brown spots

**Moonpetal**-white she-cat

**Darkclaw**-black tom

**Robinflight**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Rockclaw**-dusky brown tom

**Apprentice: Duskpaw**

**Dogpelt**-matted golden furred she-cat

**Whitefoot**-gray and white tom

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Fernstep**-beautiful silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices- **Hawkpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Duskpaw**-dark gray tom

**Dawnpaw**-silver tabby she-cat

Queens- **Tawnyheart**-tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders- **Flowerpelt**-cream colored she-cat

**Moonclan**

Leader- **Ravenstar**-jet black tom

Deputy- **Spottedpelt**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Medicine Cat- **Berryleaf**-silver and white tabby she-cat

Warriors- **Frostleaf**-white she-cat

**Firesong**-dark ginger tom

**Apprentice: Stripedpaw**

**Thunderstrike**-golden tabby tom

**Sedgefoot**-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

**Mossstream**-light gray she-cat

**Nightpetal**-black she-cat

**Blackpool**-black tom

**Ravenfrost**-black and white tom

**Bluestripe**-dark gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Tigerpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Littlepaw**

**Redwing**-beautiful white she cat with reddish paws, tail, and ears

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**

Apprentices- **Stripedpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Littlepaw**-small ginger and white she-cat

**Moonpaw**-black and white she-cat

**Lightningclan**

Leader-** Nightstar**-old black tom

Deputy- **Shadowclaw**-black tom

Medicine Cat- **Nettleleaf**-ginger she-cat

Warriors- **Redheart**-dark ginger tom

**Brownstripe**-brown tabby tom

**Skystream**-long haired brown and white tabby

tom

**Smallstripe**-light gray tom with black stripes

**Auburntail**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Riverleaf**-dark gray and white tabby tom

**Petaltail**-light tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Stone**-dark gray tom

**Simba**-dark brown tabby tom

**Woody**-light brown tom

**Sakura**-cream colored she-cat

**Soul**-black and white tom

**Patches**-Brown and white she-cat

**Kisa**-dark brown tabby she-cat

**Shadow**-large black tom

**Tiger**-dark brown tabby tom; once lived at the barn with Lily

**Snowflake**-pure white she-cat

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Daisy**-light gray she-cat who lives at the barn

**Rosie**-dark cream she-cat who lives with Daisy

**Oreo**-black and white she-cat who lives at the barn

**Sooty**-black tom with white paws that lives at the barn

**Lily**-cream she-cat who lives at the barn

**Cody**-dark gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1

_Long ago, in a far away land, there was a lush forest. Very few cats lived there, and they were all horrible creatures. They killed others for sport, and were called barbaric. But one day, a mysterious she-cat by the name of Silverpelt came. Her pelt glowed like the stars themselves._

_She had a power far greater than any other cat. She could see as far back as the creation of the very first cats. She could see fire burn away blood, huge beast tear up the forest, a large lake, three cats with a power like her own, and a drought that threatened the lives of every cat._

_But these cats feared her. They thought that her powers could wipe out every one of them. So they all got together and killed her. She was not angry though. They had joined together and most of the blood shed would stop. She became the first warrior ancestor._

_Many seasons past, and the first five clans formed. More seasons past, and the clans moved to a lake. Even more seasons pasted, and the territories would not hold all the cats in these clans._

_The cats began to go back to their barbaric ways, when the oldest of the cats alive then, Firestar, spoke up. He said that if some of these cats didn't leave, cats that needn't be killed _would_ be killed._

_So the leaders banished all cats but the strongest, fastest, and bravest to go and leave the lake. Firestar himself was one of these many cats. They traveled and traveled until almost all of them were gone, when they found the mountains. They could have _six_ clans and still have five times as more territory then they did at the lake._

_And so, the few cats settled down in the mountains. The cats with the longest fur and longest legs went to the very tops of the mountains and called themselves Cloudclan. _

_The strongest and most ambitious went to either the area just bellow Cloudclan and called themselves Mountainclan, or went to the plains not in the mountains where thunderstorms, hailstorms, and even tornadoes hit often, and they called themselves Lightningclan. _

_The cats who could hunt best at night and didn't mind the dark when just east of Lightningclan where the trees blocked the sun from almost ever hitting the ground, and they called themselves Moonclan. _

_The brave cats that were good at swimming went west of Lightningclan and bellow Mountianclan where loads of snow melted and turned into streams, rivers, ponds, and sometimes even lakes, and the called themselves Lakeclan. _

_And finally, any cat not allowed in the other clans went to the territory west of Lakeclan where small forest fires happened every day in Green-grass, or summer, and they called themselves Fireclan._

_Stories of the horrid Duststar, former leader of Mountainclan whose own clan pushed him off a cliff to his death, and the worst cat ever born, Deathstar, who could make Shadowheart, the most feared cat at the lake, cry for his mother, who Cloudstar, a cat as great or even greater than Firestar, killed when the largest tornado (or Great Storm as the cats call them) hit Lightningclan territory, have been told to every cat, making even the bravest elder shudder._

_But now, Fireclan is at its peek in power. But evil cats stand in wait, just beyond the stars, for a cat who they can recruit. Only one prophecy stands in their way, and they will do anything to get rid of it, even if it means killing the stars…_

Leafkit blinked open her eyes. She had always had weird dreams about Silverpelt, a consolation in the sky that was said to be named after a real cat, but her dreams had never taken her as far as they had that night.

She got up and began to walk out of the nursery when she realized that Hollykit had both of her paws on her tail. Being carful not to wake her up, Leafkit pushed her sister's black paws of her, and walked out of the nursery. She spotted Redkit, one of her brothers, poking at the fresh kill pile. Bramblekit, her other brother was sitting next to him taking small bites out of a fat mouse.

"If you're not going to eat that, why don't you give it to someone else," Leafkit called. "And just pick something already."

"I'm trying to find a pigeon," Redkit explained. "They're the tastiest, but I can't seem to find one. Flamepaw must have taken the last one," he growled.

"Flamepaw does always get the pigeons," mewed Bramblekit, pushing the mouse towards Leafkit. "If you wanted it, you could have just asked." Leafkit recoiled back. The mouse had a bunch of slobber all over it.

"How can you eat like that and not get sick?"

"It _is_ my spit. It's not like I don't already have it in my mouth."

"Whatever," Leafkit hissed. "Why don't you give a mouse or two to the elders? Whitepaw and Larkpaw are out on border patrols and Firepaw and Flamepaw never feed the elders," she suggested to Redkit.

"Only if you come too. Willowclaw gives me the creeps." Leafkit nodded and picked up a vole and followed Redkit into the elders den. She dropped it in front of Willowclaw and Flashfire, so Redkit would have to. He put his in front of Dapplefrost's nest, as she was sleeping.

"Thanks," Flashfire dipped his head in gratitude. "Why the apprentices aren't doing this, I want to know."

"Whitepaw and Larkpaw are on border patrol." Flashfire nodded.

The two retreated when Redkit asked, "How do you know they're on border patrol?"

"I heard their mentors say they were when I came out. Also, they were complaining about going on it again last night."

"Right," Redkit meowed, and without warning he leaped on her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"We have to train now to be apprentices. It's not to long until our ceremony." He pinned her to the ground. She went limp for a second. "I'm not falling for that one!" he laughed.

"Then I guess you weren't expecting _this!_" And she kicked him into the air and pushed him into the fresh kill pile, sending prey tumbling everywhere. "Hurry! We have to pick it up!" And the two put every piece back.

"Where did you learn that move?"

"Breezekit taught me."

"Breezekit? What would she know about fighting?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Then let's practice with her!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Suit yourself. Breezekit, you'd better watch out because the great Redkit is going to turn you into crowfood!" Leafkit watched him go into the nursery to prod Breezekit awake. She thought about her dream. _'Only one prophecy stands in there way…'_ What prophecy?

_It was only a dream,_ she told herself. _It was only a dream… I wish I could believe that…_ She heard Shadowfeather calling her name, and she returned to the nursery, hopping to forget that she ever had a dream that night.


	3. Chapter 2: Postponed

Chapter 2

Breezekit awoke to Redkit prodding her in the side. With his claws unsheathed. "Ow!" she yelped. "Get your claws of me!" Redkit didn't stop. "That's it, you asked for it." She leapt away from him and clawed at his ear.

"I was only playing," he growled, jumping back to dodge her swipe. "Leafkit told me you were good at fighting."

"Want to see for yourself?" She didn't wait for an answer to leap into the air. She landed on his back, dug her claws into his fur and nipped at his ears.

"I give up!" he cried. "You win! Fox dung! You tore my ear!"

"You were asking for it. Go chase your own tail, from now on." With his tail drooping in defeat, he left the nursery. Looking around, she realized she was the only one there, not including Swiftail and Shadowfeather.

Remembering the fact that her days in the nursery were growing short, she couldn't help but feel bad that she barely knew the other queen. But she also was happy. Who wouldn't be happy that the day that they become an apprentice was coming soon?

She peeked out of the entrance of the den. Her littermates were no where in sight. Redkit was still mopping by Hollykit who seemed more annoyed than sympathetic, in front of the apprentices den. Leafkit was halfway into the den already, probably trying to find a good place to sleep, and Bramblekit sat listening to Goldenmoon.

_Goldenmoon? Does he want to be a medicine cat? Maybe…_ She padded over to where Leafkit was peering into the apprentices den. Dovekit and Cinderkit were already inside, snooping around. "Get out guys!" Leafkit hissed urgently. "What if someone sees you? Then we'll all be in trouble!"

"Calm down, Leafkit. You know what we need to do? Get out of camp!" declared Dovekit.

"You want to have your ceremony postponed, don't you?" asked Leafkit.

"I don't care what you guys do. I'm going to sleep here all day. This moss is so much cozier then the moss in the nursery. Come on, Leafkit. Feel it. Even Dovekit thinks it's nice, don't you." Dovekit nodded.

"No! I'm _not_ going in there, no matter what you say."

"A warrior! Hide in here before he sees you!" Dovekit mewed. Leafkit let out a yelp and hid behind the brambles on the inside. "Sorry. That was just a bee."

"You tricked me!" she spat, trying to conceal some of her anger.

"You said you wouldn't come in no matter 'what we said'! I said something, and you ran in on your own will."

Leafkit let out an annoyed hiss. "I'm leaving right now." She began to pad away until Rainsong called, "Leafkit," and she ran back where she was. "Maybe not _right_ now."

Breezekit let out a purr of amusement, when Leafkit shot her a glare. "Hey, Breezekit! I didn't know you were there," called Dovekit. "Do _you_ want to get out of camp for a while with me? She shook her head. "You're all no fun," Dovekit murmured.

Leafkit stormed away, leaving the three to themselves. "Can you believe it? You'll be apprentices any day now!" Cinderkit said, excitement in her voice.

"I'm going to be the best fighter!" Dovekit bragged.

"I'll be the best hunter the clans have ever seen!" meowed Cinderkit.

"I'll be a leader as great as Cloudstar!" Breezekit stated. "I'll be better than the both of you put together!"

"And I'll be better than you!" came Hollykit's joyful mew. "I'll be the leader after Breezestar, and I'll be even _greater_ than Cloudstar! I'll be the most famous cat in clan history!"

"In your dreams. I'll fight you right here and now," Dovekit challenged.

"Think you can stand getting bet by a girl?" The two smacked into each other and began rolling around on the floor of the apprentices den. Each was spitting and clawing at the other.

In the end, Hollykit stood, her paws pinning down Dovekit, and her face in a victorious smirk. "This is why she-cats are better than toms. In other words, you lost, and you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day."

"I never said anything like that! Hey, Get back here! I'll rip your fur off!" Jumping to his paws, he chased her out of the den until she was far off.

"You got beat by Hollykit!" Cinderkit laughed. "Anyway, I'm kind of getting tired. I would stay here, but, Leafkit's right. I don't want my ceremony postponed. You coming, too?" she asked turning to Dovekit, who was sulking in the corner.

Dovekit mumbled, "I'm staying here to sleep. It's not like a warrior is going to see me anyway." He let a long yawn and curled up in Whitepaw's bedding.

"Suit yourself. Let's go, Breezekit. I don't want to get _you_ in trouble." She padded away, yawning almost exactly like Dovekit doing so. Breezekit started following when she turned to where her brother was curled up.

"Are you sure you should do this?" There was no reply. Looking closer, she saw a trickle of drowl run down his cheek and heard his quite snoring. "I hope that's not my bed." And with that she kept going.

"Dovekit!" she heard Tigerfang yell in an unpleasant tone. "You're not supposed to be in there! It is strictly forbidden!" She never knew that going into the apprentices den when you were a kit was so wrong.

"What?" came Dovekit's groggy voice. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep." He obviously had no idea who he was talking to.

"If that's how you want to play it," growled Tigerfang as he grabbed her brother by the scruff and shook him awake. He proceeded to through him out.

"What was that for?" Dovekit spat without noticing who had done it. Seeing that Tigerfang was glaring at him, he looked at his paws. "I was only sleeping," he muttered under his breath.

"Go back to the nursery. I'm speaking to Cloudstar about this." And he stormed away towards the tree where Cloudstar slept. Dovekit padded past Breezekit, his head down and tail drooped. Breezekit couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't know it was wrong.

The sun had set by the time Tigerfang came into the nursery. All the kits stared at the large tom in silence; for fear that they would get the same punishment that Dovekit would receive. He spoke to Swiftail in a grave tone, speaking just soft enough that they could hear him talking, just not what he was saying.

He walked out without saying anything. Swiftail looked at Dovekit with sympathy. "Dovekit, come here," she mumbled. The two spoke for a while until Dovekit came over to where they were all laying down. Only he moved his bed to the shadows in the corner of the den and curled up without another word.

Swiftail still looked sympathetic, but she said nothing either. The silence around the nursery made Breezekit very uncomfortable. "Dovekit," she whispered so Swiftail couldn't hear her. He didn't move. "Dovekit," she whispered louder thinking he hadn't heard her. Still, he made no indication of hearing her.

"Dovekit. Dovekit, what did he say?" His tail began to lash slowly back and forth. He was getting irritated. "Dovekit, what-"

She was cut off by his yell. "My apprentice ceremony is postponed for another moon! Happy? Now leave me alone!" Breezekit was taken back by the sharpness of his voice.

Angry by the way her brother had yelled at her, she curled her tail over her paws. Looking over, she saw shock in Cinderkit's eyes. Dovekit wasn't the type to talk to someone like that. Her anger melted away into worry.

_I would feel the same way if I got my apprentice ceremony postponed for another moon, especially when Shadowfeather's kits are going to be leaving the nursery soon._ She finally grew too tired to think about it anymore, and fell asleep, not realizing that Cinderkit had stood up and left the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3: CloudClan

Chapter 3

Dovekit awoke to the rhythmic sound of rain falling down hard on the brambles above his head. That and the small droplets of water that splashed upon his mussel.

Looking at all of the other kits he felt a pang of envy. Hollykit, Bramblekit, Leafkit, and Redkit would become apprentices the next day and Breezekit and CinderKit would shortly after. He'd be left all alone for a whole moon with only his mother who now probably thought of him as a mistake for being born.

Not that Tigerfang was much better.

Peeking out across the camp, he saw Bramblekit talking to Goldenmoon again. He'd done so the day before. _Bramblekit doesn't seem like the medicine cat type. What does he want with Goldenmoon?_ But the two proceeded talking, and Dovekit soon forgot about it.

Dovekit looked past the camp at the trees that surrounded it. He did hate being confined to camp even if he had done nothing wrong. It was barely dawn and only Blackstorm, Jayfrost, and Yellowstream were awake. He could easily slip past them. The only thing he'd have to worry about was being caught.

But despite that, he had to go. The forest was where he was supposed to be, not here in camp. Building up all the speed he had in his tiny legs, he dashed out of the nursery, past the chatting warriors, and into the forest.

Trees loomed over him, casting dark shadows over him. Rain splattered across the ground, turning the dirt into mud and making deep puddles in the ground. With every step, he tried to find grass he could step on so his fur wouldn't get dirty.

Unfortunately, it was easier said then done. Soon, the grass thinned out to leave a field of slop. There was no why he could go on and not get dirty now. But he couldn't turn back! He'd just wash himself off on his way home.

Talking slow steps and trying his hardest not to sink to far into the mud, he made his way farther into the territory. The mud clung to his fur like claws cling to a cat's flesh. The rain made it worse, plastering his clean fur to his body. But still, Dovekit pressed on.

Suddenly, the scents changes. Three different scents, Fireclan, and two others he'd never smelled before. He still went on, though. He wouldn't let something like this stop him.

The sun had risen to its peek by the time Dovekit grew tired. Nothing of the place that he was at sounded like the things warriors talked about in their territory. He grew uneasy, and stopped in his tracks. Instead of the clear rain falling from the clouds above, white dots fluttered around, each being slightly carried by the wind.

Dovekit had never seen something like this. Rain wasn't white, was it? If not, what was going on? He decided to go on, anyway, and soon, the ground was blanketed in a sheet of white grass.

It was like the mud, only cold, and it didn't stick to his fur. Instead, it made him even wetter, if that was possible. The white sheet grew deeper and deeper, and soon, it was almost impossible to keep walking.

Dovekit decided to leap through if he had to. He wanted to travel through all of the territory that he could. The white rain stopped, and soon, the ground was easier to walk through.

The sun had began the set when yet again, the scent changed. The sun was gone, and the clouds touched the ground, making it almost impossible to see anything. At this rate, Dovekit would freeze. He was numb from head to toe, and he was soaked to the bone.

He fell to the ground as the cold began to burn. He couldn't bear to go on like this a heartbeat longer. And then, a dark shadow loomed over him.

"What's a kit doing in Cloudclan territory?" a harsh voice came.

"Is he dead?" a young female voice asked.

"No, Stormypaw. He's still breathing." This voice was gentle.

"W-where am I?" Dovekit muttered between his chattering teeth. He opened his eyes to see two black toms and a pretty dark gray she-cat.

"This is Cloudclan territory, young one," said the larger tom, he had a warm smile on his face. The other, on the other hand, had his lips curled back in a snarl.

"Fireclan, Mountainclan, and Lakeclan. Mountainclan must be desperate if they're sending kits as spies."

"I'm not from Mountainclan," Dovekit snorted. "I'm a Fireclan cat."

"You walked all this way?" Stormypaw asked, her eyes shining in interest. "How did you get past the other clans?"

"Quiet, Stormypaw. I bet he doesn't even know where he is." Dovekit shook his head. "Shadowbird, stay here with Stormypaw. I'm going to be right back."

"Birdsong, don't leave me here with this nuisance. Why don't I come with you?" Shadowbird complained.

"And leave Stormypaw behind?" Birdsong snapped. "What if you're right and he is a spy? Fireclan could ambush us with only her there to stop them." Shadowbird opened his mouth, but Birdsong stopped him. "Do as I say or Fogstar will hear about your ignorance."

Shadowbird didn't say anymore, and the black tom raced off. "Not like Fogstar is there to lead us. What would he do, anyway?" Dovekit was shocked by what he'd just said. Where was Fogstar?

Before he could ask, Birdsong returned. "I got permission from the big man. Let's go. You to can collect the prey we caught and bring it to camp."

"We didn't catch anything, though," Stormypaw pointed out. We rarely ever do." Dovekit looked closely at the three. Every one of each of their ribs was showing. _What happened to all the prey?_

Birdsong's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you fit to travel?" Dovekit collapsed, not on purpose, but from exhaustion. "I'll take that as a no. I'll carry you all the way back home, how does that sound?" Dovekit said nothing, to tired and cold _to_ do _anything_. Careful not to hurt him, Birdsong picked him up by the scruff and began to run the way Dovekit had come.

Birdsong was a fast runner. It seemed he never grew tired, either. Even when the white things grew into deep piles, he still ran as though he was on air, treading as light as a feather.

Time passed by quickly. Dovekit tried to fall asleep, but no matter how tired he was, sleep would not come. The scents changed, and the clouds lifted from the ground. _This must be Mountainclan territory. I can't believe I've been here before._ He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic beat of Birdsongs feet on the ground, until they stopped.

"What are you doing here, Birdsong?" a cat growled. Dovekit opened his eyes to see a golden tabby she-cat. Her fur was matted, as though she hadn't washed it in moons, and her claws were unsheathed, ready to claw Birdsong to death if he didn't give her a good explanation.

"Don't get your fur all ruffled, Dogpelt. I'm just taking this kit that wandered onto our territory home." Dogpelt didn't look satisfied. "Escort me to the Fireclan border, if you must. Dovekit and I could use some company."

Dogpelt nodded. "Usually, I'd have ripped your ears off, but you know I have a soft spot for kits. What's your name, Tiger?"

"It's _Dovekit_, not Tiger," Dovekit growled.

"You do seem like a Tiger kind of cat, in my opinion," Birdsong agreed.

"Why'd you go to Cloudclan?" she asked, all her anger from before had melted as she sniffed at his soaked fur.

"He wanted to explore," Birdsong answered for him. Dogpelt only nodded.

Soon, for the last time, the scents changed, and the welcoming smell of Fireclan reached his noes. "I'll take you back to _your_ clan, Birdsong," growled Dogpelt. She probably didn't like the idea of traveling with him. But he only nodded.

"Go get 'um Tiger," Birdsong cheerfully mewed. Dovekit rolled his eyes, hating his new nickname. He watched the two warriors walk away, bickering and fighting like old time rivals. Finally, they disappeared from sight, and Dovekit turned, ready to head back to camp.

Being back on his own territory seemed to give him strength, and he ran with all his might. He was feeling so confident he could make it through without being noticed, that _he_ didn't notice a patrol. He ran head first into a mass of white fur and looked up.

A low growl emitted from the cat's throat. "There you are, my son."


	5. Chapter 4: The Hideaway

Enjoy! ... I've got to find something different to say...

* * *

Chapter 4

Cinderkit awoke to a sharp poking in her side. Opening her eyes she saw Leafkit. Cinderkit got to her paws and looked at her den mate, a questioning look on her face.

"We're getting apprenticed today," she reminded her. And then she remembered that today, she'd be left all alone with her litter mates and her mother.

She let out a long yawn. She'd gotten little sleep the night before. The clan finally found Dovekit, only he'd been in Lakeclan, Mountainclan, _and_ Cloudclan, all in one day. She admired her brother, even though he'd have to wait another moon from when his first ceremony was postponed.

At least, that's what Littlemoon told them all. Truthfully, she'd seen nothing but pride in Cloudstar's eyes when Dovekit told him where he'd been.

But remembering Leafkit's ceremony, she thought, _I bet Dovekit doesn't get to go!_ But she saw that Dovekit's bedding, which he'd moved even farther into the shadows, was empty. She looked at Leafkit.

"I'm a little fonder to Dovekit than you, so I woke him up first. Sorry." Cinderkit only sighed, and followed Leafkit out of the nursery.

Cloudstar was leaping up the branches to get to the High Branch by the time everyone was out of their dens. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch!" Redkit suppressed a snicker of laughter when no one came out their dens, each of them already there.

Despite that, Cloudstar carried on. "This is a proud day for Fireclan. By naming apprentices we show Fireclan will survive and remain strong. Bramblekit, Redkit, Hollykit and Leafkit, please come forward. Redkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw.

"Brackenpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Redpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage onto Redpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Fireclan." Redpaw leapt down to touch noses with his new mentor, but she turned her head and did nothing more.

"Hollykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw. Snowfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Hollypaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your bravery onto her and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Fireclan.

He did the same for Leafkit, her name becoming Leafpaw and her mentor being Jayfrost. Then Goldenmoon spoke up. "Cats of Fireclan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who I think wil be one of the greatest medicine cats in the clans. Your next medicine cat will be Bramblepaw."

"Bramblepaw, do you except the post of a medicine cat?" Bramblepaw nodded. "At the full moon, you will travel to the Sun River to be accepted by Sunclan." Cinderkit gasped. Bramblepaw was always seemed like the warrior type. Why hadn't Leafpaw been the medicine cat apprentice?

She looked at her siblings, hoping they'd share her thoughts. But they only looked up at their leader and did nothing. Shadowfeather's kits, on the other hand, reflected her surprise. But Cloudstar leapt towards his den, and the meeting was over almost as soon as it started.

"Come here, Bramblepaw," Goldenmoon was saying to his new apprentice. "I'll show you my herb storage."

Across the clearing, Redpaw was lashing his tail in anger as Brackenpelt refused to do anything with her apprentice. Cinderpaw caught sight of the tip of Hollypaw's black tail before she and her mentor left camp.

But Leafpaw sat on the ground, looking longingly at the medicine cat's den. Jayfrost sat a few fox lengths away, her face looked as though she'd failed her clan.

Cinderkit came over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think Leafpaw likes me. If she did, she'd be as enthusiastic as Redpaw and Hollypaw. My first apprentice, too." Cinderkit looked up sympathetically at the gray she-cat. She wasn't the best fighter or hunter. In a way, she wondered why Cloudstar even chose her as Leafpaw's mentor in the first place. Was it that he felt bad for her?

And then Cinderkit remembered that she'd be left with only her litter mates. Hollypaw was always so good at making up games, and Bramblepaw was her best friend. Breezekit and Dovekit didn't seem like the kind of cats that would play the games that she would want to play.

And then she saw Bramblepaw flicking his ear as a gesture to tell her to follow him. He crawled up some rocks that led up behind the medicine cat's den.

"I didn't think that _you_ wanted to be a medicine cat," she said when they were hidden behind a group of bushes. The place was so isolated, but large and easy to get in. But Bramblepaw only smiled. Then an idea seemed to form in her mind.

"It begins."

"I have to show you something," Cinderkit laughed, nudging Breezekit and Dovekit towards the rocks she'd followed Bramblepaw up before.

"Fine, fine, we'll go! Just stop pushing us!" Breezekit snapped. Cinderkit led the way, jumping onto rocks until they'd reached a small cliff. But she kept walking. Soon, a group of brambles appeared, blocking their path.

"If you think this is great," Dovekit hissed, "then I'm a mouse."

"Not here. Behind the brambles." Cinderkit pushed them away to reveal a long hollow log. "Remember to push the brambles back when you go in." And the three proceeded on.

The log led up to another cliff with many low hanging branches whose leaves created small platforms you could jump on. Leaping up them, she turned to be sure they were following.

Finally, the trees thinned out a little and the three landed on grassy ground. "It's just beyond these bushes," Cinderkit exclaimed, pushing her way through. There, before them, stood the perfect hideaway.

The tops of trees blocked sight of the sun from above except a large patch that flowed onto a large, smooth rock. An even larger rock sat near it, a cave that was almost twice the size of the nursery. A tree branch bent down, almost as though it was made for playing on. A small stump sat in the middle of the large clearing and a small peek hole opened through the bushes, enabling sight over all of the camp.

Breezekit poked her head into the den. "Isn't that cool?" Cinderkit asked, walking up to stand beside her sister. "It has moss for bedding and a hole that lets in light."

"Who told you about this place?" her sister questioned, her eyes showed how amazed she was.

"Bramblepaw did. He said he saw light peeking through the brambles in front of the log and decided to explore."

"Isn't this out of camp?" Dovekit muttered half heartedly. He didn't seem to care about the place.

"No. I heard that this was part of camp from the elders, except they don't remember where it is. None of the warriors believe them."

"They were loners," added Breezekit.

"But they were once warriors when this _was_ part of camp. Why else would they talk about things that other elders probably talk about? And especially, why would they have _warrior names?_" Her litter mates were silent.

"This is a great place," pointed out Breezekit. "I don't think I would have ever have even taken the path to get to the log. This will be our secret play place."

"But Bramblepaw found it first," Cinderkit objected, but the two weren't listening. Instead, they were sliding down the barkless branch. She waited for them to answer her. To notice her, the cat that had showed them this place. To remember she was even alive, but they didn't. They laughed with each other, having the time of their lives.

Cinderkit stormed through the bushed, heading back to camp. Why were they so infuriating? Why couldn't they just listen to her?

All she ever did was help them, but she was always pushed aside. An emotion began to form inside her heart. An emotion she'd never felt before. Hate.


	6. Chapter 5: The Accident

Time for another disclaimer. I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 5

Leafpaw lay down in her bed, hoping the day would be over. The day before, she'd messed up everything that Jayfrost tried to teach her. But to make it worse, every time she did mess up, Jayfrost blamed herself. Leafpaw was her first apprentice and her training already was going bad.

Today, she'd pretend to be asleep all day so Redpaw and Hollypaw wouldn't make fun of her. But Jayfrost was already calling her name, which woke up Hollypaw.

"Leafpaw, I think Jayfrost wants you," she said, her voice groggy with tiredness. Leafpaw's tail flicked a little, and Hollypaw must have seen it because she growled, "_Now._"

Reluctantly, she stood up and walked out of the apprentices' den. Jayfrost was waiting outside, her eyes filled with anger and her tail tip twitching. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I've been waiting here for what seemed like moons. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I was just … tired."

"Well, sleeping in won't get you far in life. Come on. Littlemoon wanted us to go hunting today with Snowfoot and Hollypaw." Leafpaw groaned. Now Hollypaw would see how bad she was at everything.

Hollypaw was leaping up and down. Snowfoot had been very busy the day before, so Hollypaw had to do things for the elders. She seemed to really like them, but it was obvious she wanted to get out of camp.

"Isn't this cool?" Hollypaw meowed. "You and me, fighting side by side."

"Not fighting, hunting," corrected Snowfoot.

"Still, this is so cool!" Snowfoot smiled at his apprentice. Hollypaw was a great cat, but she could get a little hyper. _I hope Snowfoot is a great mentor for her,_ she thought.

"Let's go," he said, walking out of camp. Jayfrost followed, and Leafpaw followed her, Hollypaw falling beside her.

"My first day in the forest! Is it amazing? Is it scary? What's it like?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Leafpaw answered as the trees parted and a huge cliff stood before them.

"If you be careful, you can look over the edge and see all of the Fireclan territory from here on." Jayfrost sighed, taking in the beautiful sight. "Should we go hunt at the Prey Oak? It is their first day, and brown-grass isn't the best time to catch a lot of prey.

"I was thinking of heading towards the Sun River," answered Snowfoot. The Sun River was where Bramblepaw would be accepted by Sunclan.

"It's the _Ice_ River where it flows in Fireclan territory," mewed Hollypaw. "I thought you'd know that."

"She's right, you know," laughed Jayfrost. Leafpaw thought that Snowfoot turned red under his pelt, but he only complemented her.

"I'm glad _you_ know your stuff. The Ice River it is." And the four continued on. Leafpaw and Hollypaw stood by each other as they followed their mentors. Every once in a while, Hollypaw would dash off in pursuit of prey, but she only caught a small mouse.

"Very good," Snowfoot had commented. Leafpaw thought it was odd that he'd made a fuss over such a small piece if prey. But small or not, Hollypaw's eyes shown with happiness. But if she was happy, Leafpaw was happy to.

Soon the sound of a distant waterfall pounded in her ears and the Ice River came into sight. The water ran slowly and fish jumped out of the water constantly.

Snowfoot padded up to the waters edge. He shot his paw into the water and scooped up a fish, throwing it towards Leafpaw. She raked her claws down its side, and it stopped flopping about.

"Nice move," Jayfrost purred, her eyes were filled with pride as her apprentice killed it so fast.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

"Okay, watch me." Snowfoot stayed in place. "The key is that you must make sure your shadow isn't facing the fish, other wise, they'll see you coming and flee. Also you want your timing to be just right. Now watch me."

He sat waiting until suddenly he shot his paw into the water again, only to miss the fish and get his face soaked with salt water. The four laughed. "You want me to spray my face?" Hollypaw giggled.

"Leafpaw and I are going to practice catching squirrels," Jayfrost said as she led her apprentice back into the woods. "All right, watch me," she said spring after one, and killing it with a swift blow. "And that's all there is to it."

Leafpaw nodded. A mouse scurried out of its whole, unaware of the danger that was around it. Leafpaw leapt into the air, landing with her claws in its back. "Very good!" Jayfrost cheered.

Then she noticed another squirrel nibbling on a nut. Leafpaw looked at her mentor who nodded and she crept up on it. Suddenly, its ears pricked and it fled. Leafpaw ran in pursuit, ignoring her mentor shouting that she had to stop. The squirrel ran to the other side of a smelly back road, but she still followed.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge beast with glaring light eyes. Jayfrost rushed through the bushes, but when she got there, she was petrified with fear.

The beast didn't stop. Instead it kept going, and it ran straight into her.

* * *

Leafpaw opened her eyes. Or at least one of them, for she could see nothing out of her left eye. Shadowfeather, Rainsong, and Goldenmoon were huddled up in a corner, their voices filled with worry.

"Will she be okay?" came her mother's voice.

"Not right now. I can't seem to stop the bleeding, but when Bramblepaw comes back with the cobwebs, I'm sure it will stop." Leafpaw looked down at the once green moss below her that was now stained red with blood. Her own blood.

"Will her injuries heal?"

"The deep cuts will heal eventually, but I'm not exactly sure about her eye, her tail, and her foot. I've never had a patient that had part of their eye ripped off before." _'Part of their eye ripped off?_ Sure enough, a very thick wad of cobwebs was placed over her left eye.

"Does that mean she'll never be…" her father trailed off, but she knew what he was trying to say. _A true warrior,_ she finished. Goldenmoon nodded. Her mother buried her face in Rainsong's fur.

"Will she be a medicine cat?"

"I already have an apprentice, I can't have two."

"Will she go live with the elders?"

"I don't know."

"Should she stay in the nursery until she heals?"

"That's the thing. I don't think she'll _ever_ heal." Leafpaw's heart sank. She was just a nuisance to all the other cats. "Maybe she _should_ just go and live with the elders."

"No!" cried Leafpaw. "I can't be an elder, I just can't! Mom, dad, tell him I can still be a warrior!" She saw fear in her mother's eyes as she looked away. Her father only put his head down.

Goldenmoon padded over and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears rolling down his face. Goldenmoon's tone scared her, but the tears made her terrified. Goldenmoon, never in his life, had shed a single tear. "Come here," he said heading out of the nursery.

As the warriors saw her, they gasped for she was quite the sight. "You poor thing," Jayfrost said. "I should have warned you. This is my entire fault."

"No, it was no ones," Goldenmoon mumbled. "But if it was, it would be mine.

Firepaw, Flamepaw, and Larkpaw were tumbling over each other in the corner of camp. Firepaw and Flamepaw covered their eyes as she walked by. But Larkpaw ran up.

"Wow!" Leafpaw waited for him to tell her how horrible she looked. "You look so cool! You must have fought off a dozen Lakeclan warriors!"

"I got hit on the…" Leafpaw didn't know where she'd gotten run over at.

"Thunderpath," Larkpaw finished. "That's even cooler! All the cats will want to be in the apprentices den with you there. Home of the amazing Leafpaw who can fight off a monster."

"I won't be in the apprentices den. I'll have to live with the elders."

"They're lucky. Bye, Leafpaw." And he ran back to the brothers who gave her mean looks.

"This is where I get my water if I need it," Goldenmoon explained when they'd reached a small pool. "Don't be afraid to look, you're not ugly."

Leafpaw slowly peered into the clear water. The left side of her face was covered in blood. A large amount of cobwebs covered the space where her eye was. They were stained red. Her foot was twisted out in an outward angle and her tail was kinked at the end. Deep cut that were covered in cobwebs lined her left side and her back, blood still oozing between it.

"Not ugly?" She buried her bloody face into Goldenmoon's fur, sobbing. She wasn't an injured cat. She was a monster.


	7. Chapter 6: Our Own Clan

Poor Leafpaw... I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dovekit watched Goldenmoon order Bramblepaw to get more cobwebs. Bramblepaw had an irritated look as though he could just stop being a medicine cat all together. But tonight was the night he would be accepted by Sunclan, and after that, there was no turning back.

Dovekit felt terrible about Leafpaw. The moment her cuts healed, she'd go and live with the elders. She was only two days into her warrior training and now this.

Jayfrost was devastated. Her first apprentice and on the second day she gets run over. Everyone knew she blamed herself, as she did most things. Now, she was huddled up next to her brother Robinfeather. And then he remembered she and Yellowstream would be joining his mother in the nursery.

He saw Breezekit flick her tail as if to tell him to follow her. Cinderkit was with her. "I have this idea," she said as Dovekit stood in front of her. "We're going to have our own mini clan!"

"What?" mewed Cinderkit.

"You know that part of camp you showed us?" Cinderkit nodded. "That will be our camp." Without warning, she raced towards the secret exit. Reluctantly, the two litter mates followed.

"Here's how it works. Someone is leader, someone is deputy, and the last person has to be a warrior or medicine cat."

"Why don't we get the apprentices to play?" suggested Dovekit, mainly thinking of Leafpaw.

"All right, do so."

"Do what?"

"Get the apprentices, stat!"

"Fine," he grumbled, walking back towards camp. All the apprentices besides Leafpaw were lying down in the sun, either sunning themselves or sharing prey. "Guys! Want to be part of a mini clan?"

They each looked at each other. Hollypaw got up from where she and Redpaw were sharing a vole. "I'd sure like to. Anyone else?" Redpaw got up, too, then Larkpaw, Firepaw, Flamepaw Whitepaw, and finally Bramblepaw.

"It's at the hideaway," Dovekit mewed to Bramblepaw. "You can take them there. I'm going to see Leafpaw first." Bramblepaw led the apprentices towards the exit he'd been through twice that day. Dovekit poked his head into the nursery.

Leafpaw was sleeping in the corner, her cobwebs soaked in blood. Goldenmoon was no where in sight. _Maybe he's out looking for herbs… No, he's always at Leafpaw's side._ In the back was a small hole that a cat like Goldenmoon would have to squeeze through. Dovekit crawled through and saw that the room was large. Goldenmoon was sorting herbs.

"Goldenmoon?" He jumped.

"Dovekit, don't scare me like that! Haven't I told you not to come back here?" he growled, acting like his usual self. "I have permission to claw anyone's ears off if I feel like it." Dovekit flinched at his harsh tone, though in a way it made him feel better, like life was still the same as before.

"I wanted to know if Leafpaw could play."

"Let the pint do what she wants. It's not like I care if her wounds open up again." There was a hint of fear in his voice, but Dovekit only nodded and crawled out, afraid the cranky cat would get any madder.

"Leafpaw. Hey, Leafpaw, want to play with us?" Leafpaw blinked open her eye.

"I've been confined to a bundle of moss for almost two days now. What do you think?" she hissed sarcastically, getting to her paws. "What are you playing?"

"Mini Clan, I guess. Follow me and I'll tell you about it on the way." The two followed the path to the hideaway as Dovekit explained the story of the small camp. When they got there, everyone was gone, but their scents were fresh.

Dovekit poked his head into the den and saw most of them picking up moss from a pile in the middle and make nests for themselves.

Breezekit turned her head and ran over to the two. "Hollypaw's ruining everything! Since she's the oldest, she said she could order us around, so now she's leader and you, me, and Cinderkit are all warriors."

"That's not fair! You're the one who came up with this and we have to be plain warriors?"

"Who do I get to be?" asked Leafpaw peering shyly from behind Dovekit.

Breezekit narrowed her eyes. She said, "Whoever you want, I guess."

"You're finally here," came Hollypaw's joyous mew. "I am Hollystar, and this is my deputy, Redfang. Over there is my medicine cat, Brambleleaf. Come in and tell me what your names are." Breezepaw rolled her eyes.

"I'm Breezepelt," she murmered.

"Breezepelt?" Cinderkit said, poking her head out of the den.

"That name sound familiar," Hollypaw muttered.

"It's just a game. Get on with it."

"I'm Cinderwing, top hunter."

"I guess I'll be Doveflight." Leafpaw and Hollypaw let out a purr of amusement. "What's so funny?"

"That was a _girl's_ name," Hollypaw laughed.

Dovekit gasped. "A girl's? That's it. I'm being Dovetalon, and that's that."

"What's my name?" Leafpaw asked.

"Anything you want," Breezekit answered.

Redpaw called from across the clearing, "We all know it should be something stupid to match her. How about Stupidfreak?"

"Redkit," Hollypaw growled, "never in my life have I heard an insult so mouse brained, and I don't think I ever will. Go dunk your head in that pond over there so we don't have to deal with your stupidity anymore."

"And that's how you talk to your deputy?" he snorted, but he didn't say any more.

"Is Leafheart okay?" Leafpaw mumbled.

"Sure. So I guess that's everyone. Come on, let's play!" And with that, Hollypaw lead Breezekit and Leafpaw away. Dovekit was happy to see Leafpaw enjoying herself, even after the incident. But still, the thought everyone must have been thinking lingered in his mind. Would Leafpaw ever be truly part of the clan?


	8. Chapter 7: The Apprentice Ceremony

The day was finally here. Breezekit wiggled around under Swiftails tongue. "Keep still," her mother scolded. "Don't you want to look nice when the clan watches you become an apprentice?"

"I don't care what I'll look like, just as long as Cloudstar will hurry up and call us over!"

Cinderkit stared into the clearing. Most of the clan was already there beneath the High Branch. "Hurry up!" she meowed urgently to her mother. "Cloudstar's coming out of his den!"

"Hold your mousetails! Do you want to look messy, too?"

"I prefer looking messy," the silver tabby said, a smile on her face. "Come on, Breezekit! He's calling the cats over!" Dovekit hurtled pass the two she-cats.

"Dovekit, wait up!" Cinderkit called, but her brother wasn't listening.

"Remember? Dovekit's not becoming an apprentice."

"Then why'd he race out?"

"I don't know. Maybe to sneek away again."

"Why would he try to get into even more trouble?"

"I don't know! I doubt it's to cheer us on though..."

"Poor Dovekit..."

"Hey," Breezekit snapped, "if he wanted to become an apprentice he wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place!"

Swiftail looked down at her kits. "I think Tigerfang was being a little harsh on Dovekit. He was only going to explore the Apprentices Den."

"Tigerfang makes it so everyone has to follow even the tinniest rules or we'll feel his claws! It's not fair! Mountainclan can have him," Cinderkit mumbled.

"Still, Tigerfang is a good and loyal cat and just wants things to be okay, even if he has to bring up the hardest punishments to sink in th rules. Anyways, look. Cloudstar is calling for you. Now go and walk out there like civalized cats.

"Okay," moaned Cinderkit. The two she-cats padded out of the nursery, their mother behind them. Cloudstar smiled at them. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" A few cats walked out of their dens and sat down around the huge tree trunk.

"Today, two of our kits have reached thier sixth moon and are ready to recieve their apprentice names. Cinderkit, Breezekit, come here please. Cinderkit, from this day on you shall be known as Cinderpaw. Tigerfang, you trained Echoclaw into a fine warrior. You will be Cinderpaw's mentor. I trust that you will pass on the skills that will make her a fine warrior."

Breezekit had to hold back a laugh. After Cinderkit had gotten so angry at him for postponing Dovekit's apprentice ceremony, he was now her mentor. Though she kind of felt bad for blaming Dovekit because he went into the apprentices den. He didn't really have to get into trouble. I'll be sure to cheer for him extra loud to make up for it.

Cinderkit slowly inched towards her mentor. It was obvious that she was a little uncomfortable being around him.

"Breezekit, from this day on you shall be known as Breezepaw. Robinfeather, you're ready for an apprentice. You'll mentor Breezekit. I'm sure you'll pass on your wisdom to her and teach her the skills that will make her a fine warrior." She ran over to Robinfeather and touched noses with him.

"I'll try hard to be a good apprentice."

"I'll try hard to be a good mentor."

The cats began chanting their new names, Dovekit chanting the loudest.

Cloudstar began to pad towards his den, the cats in the clearing beginning to walk to their own, when he stopped, turned around, and called, "Wait!"

They all turned to look at him. Leafpaw had risen her head from in the medicine cat's den to look up at the white tom. "There's one more cat that should become an apprentice." He looked down at Dovekit. "Dovekit, come forward."

Dovekit looked shocked. He looked to each side before doing as told and stepping forward. Tigerfang's tail was twitching and he looked as though he wanted to leap at the leader.

"Dovekit, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Dovepaw. So that I can keep an eye on you, I shall mentor you."

Firepaw leapt to his paws. "That's not fair! He gets into trouble so he gets to be your apprentice? You should give him the worst mentor possible!"

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"Yes, I'm questioning you! I'm questioning your decision because it stinks!"

"Yeah!" called Flamepaw, standing up beside his brother. "Why couldn't we, the cats that don't do anything wrong, get to be your apprentice instead of that jerk?"

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. "And what you're doing now isn't wrong?"

"Of corse not!" Flamepaw yelled. "We're just trying to right a wrong made on your part!"

Cloudstar leapt down from the High Branch and stood so close the Flamepaw's face that the tabby could feel his breathe. "Tell me again, why isn't this wrong?" he growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Because that thing broke the rules! His ceremony is supposed to posponed!" came Tigerfang angry yowl from the other side of the clearing.

"Now you're going to act like this? Tigerfang, your a grown warrior. Your behaviors are that of a kits!"

"No, yours are! Making that furball into an apprentice is going to cost us majorly!"

"How?"

"He's bound to mess up somehow! What if we're in battle and he goes and does something he's not supposed to?"

"Like you haven't?"

"I'm grown warrior!"

"Then start acting like one! My desicion is final! Meeting dismisssed! I'd like to see you three in my den," he hissed finally as he climbed up the tree to his den.

"They were fighting... over me?" Dovepaw's mewed as he approached his sisters.

"Pretty much," Cinderpaw replied. She looked up at the dark blue sky dotted with puffy clouds. "Now what do we do? Wait for our mentors to boss us around?"

Breezepaw growled, "Hey! Mentors don't boss apprentices around! They teach them!"

"Bramblepaw!" came Goldenmoons angry call. "Do as I said and go check the elders for ticks!"

"Well, most of the time, anyways," Breezepaw laughed. Bramblepaw look about ready to explode. For the pass quarter moon, Goldenmoon had been constantly yelling at him. It was either, 'Do what I told you before!' when he'd never told him to anything, or 'Sometimes I wonder if choosing an apprentice was worth the time. I can certainly do better on my own!'.

But instead of going to the elders den, Bramblepaw stared intently at Cloudstar's Den. He then shook his head and did as his mentor told him.

Leafpaw suddenly bounded happily out of the Medicine Cat's Den. "Guess what Goldenmoon just told me?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "If my wounds healed enough, I might still have a chance to become a warrior!" Hope flared in her eyes at the thought.

"Thats wonderful!" Cinderpaw said. "Then we could train together!"

"I've got to go. Goldenmoon said he'd take off the bandages as soon as I told you. See ya'!"

"Is it just me, or is something... different about Leafpaw?" Dovepaw said sarcasticlly. "Come on. Let's go see what our mentors want us to do."

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to go see how Bramblepaw's doing," Cinderpaw decided.

"Suit yourself," Breezepaw mewed. Padding up to Robinfeather, she asked, " What should I do?"

"Littlemoon decided that you and Dovepaw are going to go on a border patrol with me since Cloudstars to busy to do anything with Dovepaw right now."

"Hear that, Dovepaw?" We're going on a border patrol together! Get over here so we can go!"

"Geez, I was right behind you. You didn't have to yell!" The two apprentices followed the tom out of camp, eager to reach the Mountainclan border. Breezepaw felt someone's gaze burning into her fur. She turned around to see Cinderpaw sitting alone in the middle of the clearing, glaring at her. Who got her fur ruffled? she thought as she left the clearing and proceded into Firelcan territory.


End file.
